<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begging by shinsoscumsock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129848">Begging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoscumsock/pseuds/shinsoscumsock'>shinsoscumsock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Chores, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Curses, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forehead Touching, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, House Cleaning, Kissing, Kneeling, Leather Jackets, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Master &amp; Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partial Nudity, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Shyness, Skirts, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Sloppy Makeouts, Socks, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoscumsock/pseuds/shinsoscumsock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Master. I can’t say such dirty things,” she countered.</p><p>“Fine,” I reply. I go back down and begin sucking on her clit. She cries out from the sudden rush of pleasure. As soon as she gets into it, I stop. “Since you won't, I won’t let you cum tonight. I’m going to edge you until there are tears running down those pretty little cheeks of yours. I’m going to leave you so overstimulated you won’t be able to walk. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>She nods furiously. “Words, kitten,” I coax.</p><p>“Yes, Master. I’ll be vocal tonight because that’s what you’re asking of me.” She looks down at me, making intense eye contact. “Master, I want you to please me and lick my cunt until I’m a shaking mess on your tongue.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was fucking fuming. The business deal I had worked on for these last couple months was retracted because of the other company.</p><p>I came home from work to find my little kitten in the living room doing the chores I had asked her to do. She looked so adorable in the new thigh high socks I bought her, the lace trim hugging her thighs beautifully. I leaned my body against the door frame, admiring her for being so obedient when I’m not home.</p><p>“Oh, hi Master, I didn’t hear you come in,” she mumbled quietly, her eyes looking up into mine. She had just finished folding the blankets in the living room. She walked towards me shyly, a faint pitter-patter of her feet across the carpet.</p><p>“Did you finish everything I had written for you on the fridge?” She held out the sticky note to me, all of her tasks crossed off as she finished each one. “Good girl,” I purred. I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to my body. She looked up at me, the submissive in her failing to keep eye contact. I bring my finger to her chin, forcing her to look at me again.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about you at work today,” I murmured against her lips before kissing her gently. My lips trailed along her jaw, leaving light butterfly kisses. I could feel her heart rate pick up as I reached her neck. I licked from the sweet spot behind her ear to her collarbone, giving my full attention. I could hear her breath hitch as my tongue flickered over the sensitive skin. I ran my hands down her back and then back up, my left hand settling back on her waist and the other continued upward to the nape of her neck. </p><p>I broke away from the attention I was giving her. With my right hand, I grabbed her hair by the roots and tugged lightly, just enough to bring her eyes back up to mine. “Want to watch a movie for tonight? I’ll let you pick,” I proposed.</p><p>“Ok, but don’t be mad if I fall asleep again,” she replied. “I’m a little tired from all the household chores but I do it to make Master happy.” </p><p>I immediately kissed her, slightly rougher than before. Hearing her call me Master makes me want to bend her over the kitchen counter and eat her out until she’s a whimpering mess. But, not tonight. I know my kitten is exhausted and she deserves this free time. She responds to my kisses quickly, her leg slightly raising as I grip her thigh, bringing her body closer to mine. I slip my tongue in, lightly touching hers, and a little moan escapes her. Her hands come up from her sides and drape around my neck. </p><p>Our breathing got heavier. I let go of her thigh and break away from the kiss unwillingly. We both try to catch our breath, our foreheads touching as we both look down. “Go turn on the TV, I’ll take off my jacket and get us some drinks,” I whisper, trying not to sound ragged after a short makeout session.</p><p>She nods agreeingly and scurries off. I walk back to the door, making sure it’s locked and shrug off my leather jacket. I undid a couple more buttons off my beige shirt, exposing my lacy black bralette. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail, showing off my fresh undercut. I walked to the kitchen in our small apartment and grabbed two glasses of red wine, my go-to when watching movies. My kitten was already on the sofa when I walked back, her legs covered by the velvety blanket we bought recently. </p><p>I kicked off my heels as I sat down, lifting the blanket off her to snuggle in next to her. I set the glasses down on the coffee table and draped my arm around her. As the opening scene from “Enchanted” plays, I was finally able to relax and enjoy my kitten’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Around the half-way point of the movie, I felt my kitten fall asleep, her breathing evening out and snoring lightly. I brushed her hair away from her face and admired her soft features. She looked so peaceful, her lips slightly parted. As much as I wanted to let her rest, I had other ideas in mind.</p><p>I move my arm off from around her shoulders. She moves a little, but stays asleep. I get off the couch and kneel in front of her. I lift the blanket off her legs, the lacy thigh-highs gracing my eyes. I thank myself for telling her to wear the skirt I gave her this morning before I left. I make quick work of removing the black skirt, leaving her in her tank top and panties.</p><p>I lean forward and kiss her inner thigh, my hands rubbing her thighs and lightly massaging them. I feel her stir lightly, but I’m just getting started. I lick the outline of her lace black panties. I trace my tongue over her clit, and that’s when I really feel her move.</p><p>I lick on top of the thin material covering her pussy, my hot breath finally awakening her. She looks down at me, her eyes still half closed. I move to take off her underwear, her hips lifting off the couch making my job easier. I lick her folds with my flat-tongue, making sure to get as much surface area as possible. Her body responds, and I hear her inhale get caught in her throat.</p><p>I get up from my knees and stay eye level to her. I lean forward and kiss her passionately, our tongues dancing together. She unties my ponytail and runs her fingers through my hair. I break away from her lips and kiss her neck, leaving a hickey in its place. I continue to leave hickies down her body, from her collarbone to her cleavage and down her stomach.</p><p>Coming back up, I whisper in her ear, “If you want me to please you, kitten, I want to hear you beg for it.”</p><p>“I- I don’t know how to,” she whimpered.</p><p>Biting her earlobe, I continue, “I want you to tell me what to do. I want to hear you beg for me to go down on you, to eat you out like you’re the last meal I’m going to have.”</p><p>“Please, Master. I can’t say such dirty things,” she countered.</p><p>“Fine,” I reply. I go back down and begin sucking on her clit. She cries out from the sudden rush of pleasure. As soon as she gets into it, I stop. “Since you won't, I won’t let you cum tonight. I’m going to edge you until there are tears running down those pretty little cheeks of yours. I’m going to leave you so overstimulated you won’t be able to walk. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>She nods furiously. “Words, kitten,” I coax.</p><p>“Yes, Master. I’ll be vocal tonight because that’s what you’re asking of me.” She looks down at me, making intense eye contact. “Master, I want you to please me and lick my cunt until I’m a shaking mess on your tongue.”</p><p>“I love seeing your pure little mouth say such explicit things,” I respond. I bring my attention back to her pussy. My hands grip her hips and my tongue gently flickers over her clit. Her back arched and one of my hands went to her nipple. I then licked again, this time using the tip of my tongue on her clit.</p><p>“Oh god Master!” She yelled out.</p><p>Still flicking my tongue against her clit I decided to press one finger against her entrance. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed me closer. I took that as a sign to finger her. The pace was slow but still effective. I then added one more. Watching her hips grind against my hand was easily one of the most erotic sights I’ve ever seen.<br/>
Her disheveled hair, her half clothed body and her heavy pants were the most beautiful mix I’ve seen.</p><p>I break away, my fingers still moving inside her. “Beg to cum, kitten.”</p><p>She didn’t reply with her words, instead it was a string of moans leaving her lips.</p><p>“Beg for me to let you finish on my tongue, or else I’ll stop moving my fingers and leave you here helpless and needy.”</p><p>“Master, please let me cum. I’ve been a good girl today. I--” her begging stops as I bring my mouth back onto her pussy. She gasps at the pleasure of me both licking her clit and fingering her.</p><p>“The more you beg, the faster I’ll let you cum on my tongue,” I state.</p><p>“Please, Master. Please let me cum already.” She barely manages to form a sentence as my fingers speed up in her soaking pussy. “I’m so fucking close. Please Master. I’m begging you.”</p><p>Focusing on her G-spot with my tongue and my mouth on her clit, I can feel her clenching around me. “Cum for me, kitten.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit, fuck…” her slur of curses ceases as her body jerks with her orgasm. I continue to suck her clit until she starts begging me to stop.</p><p>“I’m so sensitive, please Master,” she moaned.</p><p>I gradually slow down, sliding my fingers out and into her mouth. “Taste yourself, kitten.”</p><p>With no hesitation, she sucks off my fingers, cleaning off her arousal from my fingers.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re making me want to take you to the bedroom and pull out the strap,” I joke.</p><p>“Do I have to beg for that too?” She raises an eyebrow knowingly and smirks.</p><p>God, she’ll be the death of me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my first story! I really enjoy writing erotica and would love to improve my writing or take suggestions from you guys for future stories. Tips on posting on here and tags is also appreciated. Thanks for reading!</p><p>P.S. thank you for the support on the story so far :) i'm happy you guys like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>